Jack l'Eventreur a les yeux bleus
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: Lorsque Matthew Crest pousse la porte du Francis Drake's Dain, ce soir de tempête de Novembre 1888, il ne sait pas que le sang va couler. Ses yeux sont bleus, mais un éclat métallique luit dans l'ombre. La folie est dans l'air. Un sourire carnassier se dessine dans les méandres de son esprit. Jack l'Éventreur est de sortie, ce soir... [PARTICIPATION AU COLLECTIF NONAME MOIS DE MAI]


_Yo tout l'monde, c'est Madou ! Alors, je vous préviens tout de suite: c'est une histoire un peu cheloue que vous vous apprêtez à lire. C' est un UA avec SLG se déroulant durant la période victorienne, dans les quartiers pourris des docks de Londres. J'ai galéré à mettre une ambiance angst, donc, savourez. Et lisez-la avec les Variations sur le Thème de l'Esprit. Ou alors la vidéo Danse Macabre Tim Burton's style, pour la scène de baston. Je vous jure, ça s'y prête merveilleusement bien ! Sinon, je ne remercierai jamais assez la coupine Celephays de m'avoir permis d'utiliser le squelette et quelques phrases de sa fanfiction Sur ses gardes. Elle n'est plus sur ff . net à ce jour, mais soyez assurés que c'était une super bonne auteure. Et un grand merci à Clélia Kerlais pour m'avoir permis d'utiliser quelques passages de son magnifique One Shot Réalité Alternée. Sérieux, merci. Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre du challenge de mai du collectif NONAME. Des challenges tordus tous les mois et pleins d'amis ! Venez, c'est trop d'la balle. Breeeef, installez vous bien au chaud avec un chat et un chocolat chaud et ENJOY ! _

_Madou_

* * *

~~~~Londres- Novembre 1888 ~~~~

Le temps était à l'orage.

Une pluie divulienne s'abattait sans discontinuer sur Londres depuis quatre jours, et le tonnerre s'en donnait à cœur joie, striant le ciel noir de flashs lumineux et perçant les oreilles des rares passants trempés qui couraient sous les trombes d'eau, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'acide, chercher un abri plus efficace que leur exemplaire du Times. Les pavés luisaient sous la pluie glaciale, reflétant des bâtiments sur le point de s'effondrer pour la plupart; dans les docks de la Tamise, ils ne manquaient pas: hangars abandonnés, bordels désertés, immeubles en piteux état, que l'humidité n'aidait pas à tenir sur leurs fondations. Des combats de boxe clandestins et autres rixes s'y tenaient régulièrement, mais avec cette tempête, personne ne trouvait la volonté de mettre le nez dehors.

De ce fait, l'homme, pas très grand, qui marchait d'un pas tranquille sous les trombes d'eau dans sa cape de pluie noire, tranchait quelque peu avec le décor peu propice à la promenade.

Il tourna au coin d'une ruelle , et voyant qu'il n'était plus très loin de sa destination, il hâta le pas, bousculant une vielle marchande de rhubarbe peu commode qui se mit à le traiter de noms d'oiseaux. (1)

"Ce doux langage m'a manqué..." pensa-t-il avec ironie, s'arrêtant une seconde devant sa destination. L'endroit dégageait une lueur chaleureuse, et un air mélancolique de piano s'échappait par la porte battante. Il jeta un œil vers l'enseigne, un dragon, les ailes déployées, qui se balançait au rythme des bourrasques, rendant la lecture difficile. Mais l'homme savait où il allait, il le connaissait par cœur, le nom de l'établissement peint en noir sur le bois jauni par les ans:

 _FRANCIS DRAKE 'S DEN - BAR, RESTAURANT, CABARET_

Il poussa la porte battante et entra. La salle était déserte, à l'exception du barman qui frottait ses verres d'un chiffon recouvert de taches douteuses, et du jeune pianiste, qui plaquait des accords tristes sur l'instrument, battant la mesure de sa chaussure crasseuse. Le barman leva la tête de sa vaisselle et son visage s'éclaira en reconnaissant son visiteur qui s'ébrouait sur le pas de la porte :

"-Ça par exemple. Matthew ! T'es toujours en vie ?!"

"-En chair et en os, mon pote." répondit le visiteur, soulevant son galurin trempé pour saluer son ami. "Mais faut reconnaître que j'ai eu chaud aux fesses."

"-Salut, Matt." dit le jeune pianiste, sans s'arrêter de jouer. "T'as encore réussi à t'échapper, dirait-on... Avec ta taille de nain, tu passes inaperçu partout, c'est pratique !"

"-Je t'emmerde. Ça fiche le bourdon, ton truc. Tu veux pas jouer autre chose ?" répliqua Mathew, en s'essuyant les chaussures sur le paillasson.

Le pianiste fit non de la tête, mais la conclusion de la Sonate au Clair de Lune s'éleva dans l'air. Il appuya un peu sur la pédale, pour la forme, et se leva pour rejoindre le comptoir.  
Trempé jusqu'aux os, Matthew accrocha sa cape ruisselante de pluie sur le porte-manteau, posa son galurin sur le comptoir et se hissa sur l'une des chaises hautes alors que le barman remplissait trois verres de rhum.

"-C'est parce qu'il fait un temps à pas mettre un espagnol dehors ou parce que Fifi-les-longues-jambes s'est mariée que ton bar est désert ?" demanda Matthew en désignant du menton l'estrade vide, sur laquelle d'ordinaire les filles levaient haut leurs jambes au rythme du French Cancan. Fifi-les-longues-jambes avait été l'attraction phare du Francis Drake's Den: elle menait la polka, la chahut, le cotillon, et quand elle chantait, les spectateurs avaient la larme à l'oeil tant elle était poignante. Mais elle avait rencontré un marin, qui revenait de Californie, qui lui avait parlé d'aventure et du grand large, et elle s'était enfuie avec lui, laissant le Francis Drake's Den quelque peu désemparé.

"-Ni l'un ni l'autre, grosse pomme ! T'as pas lu les journaux ?! Ce qui les fait fuir, c'est la terreur des prostituées, le boucher de Whitechappel ! Jack l'Éventreur !"

Matthew ricana:

"-Évidemment, tête de noeud. Je suis journaliste, oui ou merde ?"

"-Bah pourquoi tu poses la question si t'es au courant ?!" grommela le pianiste.

Le barman passa une main paternelle dans les cheveux de Matthew avec un rire de blague:

"-Il voulait vérifier qu'on le savait, ce petit malin ! Avec son métier, tu crois vraiment qu'il y ait un truc dans cette damnée ville qu'il sache pas ?!"

"-Mais qu'est ce que Jack l'Éventreur foutrait vers les docks ?" demanda Matthew.

"-Aucune foutue idée." fit le pianiste. "Mais ses victimes sont dans un état après ... "

Un frisson leur parcourut l'échine.

"-Tu m'étonnes ! J'comprends que certaines préfèrent se ranger !"

Matthew joignit son rire à celui de son ami, avant de vider quelques gorgées de rhum. Une forte chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine, lui faisant oublier pour quelques instants la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors, les toutous de Scotland Yard et son imbécile de rédacteur en chef.

"-J'ai pu de gagne-pain." reprit Matthew. "J'ai publié un article un peu trop mordant pour _ces messieurs de Hyde Park_ et le rédacteur chef m'a remercié..."

"-Le rédacteur chef, hein ?" railla le pianiste. " Dis plutôt qu'il voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec ces gros bouledogues de Scotland Yard ? Fred Abberline, là, "le limier de la couronne" !"

"-Sérieusement, pourquoi ce type est si décidé à avoir ta peau ? Ça fait des semaines qu'il te pourchasse !" grinça le barman. "Je sais bien que Scotland Yard est un ramassis d'incapables, mais au point de coller aux basques d'un pauvre type innocent comme...euh..."

"-Comme un agneau ?" proposa le pianiste en sirotant son verre de rhum.

Un éclair bleu passa dans les yeux de Matthew et au-dehors, un coup de tonnerre retentit.

"-...comme le bébé qui n'est pas passé entre mes crocs, gam... !"

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre.

Matthew avait crispé si fort les doigts sur sa choppe que cette dernière s'était brisée. Tous fixèrent les débris, hébétés, alors qu'un lourd silence s'était abattu sur les trois acolytes, résonnant dans la salle vide, à peine brisé par la tempête qui tapait, hurlait, roulait contre les carreaux.

Matthew fut le premier à sortir de la torpeur. Il se baissa pour ramasser les débris de verres, tout en marmonnant des excuses inintelligibles.

"-Heu... C'est moi ou notre ami vient de dire un truc un peu carrément grivois ?" balbutia le pianiste.

"-Vu les milieux où il traîne, j'dois dire qu'ça m'étonne pas plus que ça." grogna le barman.

Matthew, le visage blême, bégaya:

"-M...mais j'ai rien dit !...Pourquoi vous..."

Son regard passa tour à tour du pianiste au barman, puis du barman au pianiste; il pouvait voir, au fond de leurs yeux, une teinte étrange, quelque part entre la gêne et l'incompréhension. Plus encore, il pouvait y lire de la peur ... Mais pourquoi ?

Son visage s'assombrit alors qu'il comprenait la cause de leur embarras.

"-C'est encore l'autre fou qui a ramené sa pomme, hein ?"

Le pianiste et le barman froncèrent simultanément les sourcils, mais pour deux raisons différentes: si l'un ne pigeait pas de quoi on parlait, l'autre avait bien saisi au vu de l'étincelle qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux:

"-Pour de vrai ?" souffla-t-il d'un ton trahissant une certaine angoisse. "Le diable repointe donc le bout de ses grosses cornes ?"

"-Ouaip, et cette fois, c'est du sérieux, il s'est attrapé un coup de chaud quand j'suis passé par Whitechapel pour un article, et depuis j'ai du mal à le tenir... Et je te parle pas

des autres.

"-Les autres ?" demanda le pianiste en haussant un sourcil.

"-Bah oui, quoi, les autres !" s'énerva Matthew. "Le débile qui dit autant de conneries qu'il fume d'opium, le gosse victime qui sait pas se tenir devant une boutique de jouets, le..."

"-Matthew ..." tempéra le barman. "Matthew ..."

"-Quoi ?"

"-Calme tes ardeurs, t'as paumé l'aut' crétin." ricana le barman.

"-Me cherche pas, tête de nœud" grommela le pianiste. "Et l'aut' crétin, il a un nom, j'te ferai savoir."

"-Tiens, tu t'es reconnu ...?"

Matthew sourit légèrement en voyant à quel point certaines choses restaient inchangées: décidément, il y avait entre ces deux-là une relation à mi-chemin entre la rivalité et la complicité qui ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre...

Une grimace de douleur déforma son visage quand un élancement lui parcourut le crâne. Il appuya sa tête contre ses paumes, les doigts si crispés que les jointures en étaient blanches. Voyant leur ami souffrir le martyr, les deux amis-ennemis, inquiets, cessèrent de se chamailler.

"-Hé, Matthew ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?" s'alarma le pianiste. "-Mais reste pas planté là, abruti !" aboya-t-il à l'adresse du barman. "-Sers-lui une autre choppe de rhum, balance-lui de l'eau sur la tête, je sais pas, mais..."

"-Ya rien à faire quand il est comme ça." répondit le barman, fataliste. "J'ai tout essayé pour le calmer, mais ya rien qui marche. Et puis ça dure jamais longtemps... Tu vois, ça va déjà mieux !" s'exclama-t-il en voyant Matthew lâcher ses tempes et leur adresser un pauvre sourire, si peu crédible que le pianiste en eut presque pitié.

"-Ouais, ouais, ça va..." balbutia Matthew, avec un petit hochement de tête. "T'inquiète pas, j'ai... j'ai vu pire... "

Le pianiste secoua la tête, peu convaincu. Il avait beaucoup voyagé en mer, et sa curiosité fureteuse l'avait souvent conduit à traîner près du chirurgien de bord, de sorte qu'il avait fini par l'assister, recousant les plaies, rafraîchissant les fièvres, réparant les fractures, les maux d'yeux, il savait reconnaître quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Abasourdi, il vit le barman re-servir une rasade de rhum à chacun d'entre eux, disant que c'était une longue histoire, tandis que Mathew s'empêtrait:

"-On t'en a jamais parlé, mais... enfin, je sais que ça a l'air dingue comme ça, mais enfin bon, je te jure, c'est la pure vérité, enfin, je le jure pas, parce que tu sais que j'suis non-croyant, mais..."

"-Il est pas tout seul dans sa tête. Voilà s'qui s'passe." lâcha le barman.

Le pianiste faillit s'étouffer avec le rhum qu'il était en train de boire.

"-T'as.. Teuheu ! ... Que-wah ?!..."

À travers les larmes qui lui obscurcirent la vue, il vit Matthew et le barman le regarder d'un air contrit. Des types honnêtes, en plus d'être ses amis. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de lui mentir, si ?

"-T'as toujours eu le don... kof kof ! de te fourrer dans des histoires tordues... teuheu !" croassa-t-il alors que le rhum lui brûlait la trachée arrière où il s'était inopinément égaré."Kof ! Hé bah putain ... Teuheu !"

Il regarda fixement le fond de son verre une seconde, sans prendre garde aux regards désolés de Matthew et de son acolyte. Depuis quand est-ce que cet abruti de Matthew lui cachait ... ça? Et pourquoi l'autre était-il au courant, lui ?

Non. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il reprit son souffle et vida d'un trait son fond de rhum.

"-... Mais là, t'as vraiment fait fo..."

Des coups frappés contre la porte l'interrompirent. Tous trois se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour la voir défoncée à coups de pieds. Avant que le barman n'ait pu regretter sa porte, le bleu des uniformes avait fait irruption dans la salle, et Mathew, le pianiste et le barman se retrouvèrent encerclés par une trentaine de policiers:

"-Messieurs..." fit un homme aux cheveux noirs à la barbiche bien taillée, en pointant un fusil sur eux. "Au nom de la Reine Victoria, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtres en série ."

"-Que...que-wah ?" s'écria le barman. "Qu'est-ce-que vous fichez ici, Scotland Yard ? Dégagez d'mon bar et en vitesse, surtout toi, Abberline !"

"-La ferme." cracha l'inspecteur avec rage. "Reculez... tous les trois."

Le barman lui lanca un regard mauvais, mais finit par obéir, se reculant lentement, les mains en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent le mur. Le pianiste fit de même, mais Matthew, lui, resta planté au sol.

"-Mathew... Ne fais pas l'abruti..." souffla le pianiste sans cesser de fixer les policiers.

Pour toute réponse, Matthew porta une main tremblante à son front. Il le découvrit brûlant et trempé de sueur. Sa vue se brouilla soudainement, ses tempes étaient douloureuses, son cœur battait la chamade.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Soudain, sous les yeux horrifiés du barman et du pianiste, il tomba à genoux alors qu' une lamentation sourde franchissait ses lèvres pour se muer en une plainte déchirante. Sa tête lui faisait mal, atrocement mal, comme si des mains glacés s'en étaient emparées et la broyaient lentement, prenant un malin plaisir à faire durer la douleur. Dieu, qu'il avait mal ! Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pensé qu'il était possible de souffrir autant !

"-Comment un aussi petit bonhomme peut avoir autant de coffre ?" demanda un policier, mais personne ne l'entendit.

Il y eut un flash blanc. Mais l'orage n'en était pas en cause, non. _C'était bien pire._

Tous fermèrent les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière.

Et puis, quand on les rouvrit, un rire rauque résonnait dans la salle.

"-Ho, maman." murmura le barman. "Le voilà..."

Le pianiste ouvrit des yeux ronds. Est-ce que par hasard ...?

"-Arrête de stimuler, Matthew Crest !" vociféra l'inspecteur. "Tu vas te laisser faire bien gentiment et te laisser pendre comme le sale chien galeux que t'es !"

 _"-Vas-y, gamin. Essaye un peu d'me plomber !"_

Tous se figèrent.

La lumière se leva sur une scène si ahurissante que le pianiste se demanda s'il n'était pas bourré.

Matthew était debout, au milieu de la salle. Mais était-ce bien Matthew ? Non... Il était trop grand, se tenait trop droit, ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat, comme du métal. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Et pourtant... C'étaient les mêmes vêtements, les mêmes cheveux, le même visage, le même petit bouc médiocre.

Que se passait-il ?

L'inspecteur eut un petit sourire triomphant.

"-Enfin, te voilà, le Patron..."

Il fit une pause dramatique avant de reprendre:

"-Ou plutôt devrais-je dire _Jack l'éventreur !_ "

Le pianiste se redressa brusquement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il jeta un regard surpris à son acolyte, qui paraissait étonné certes, mais pas autant que lui et qui haussait les épaules:

"-Ça nous pendait au nez depuis un bon moment." grinça-t-il.

"-Bon dieu !" siffla le pianiste, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la colère, "Est-que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se bordel de passe ?!"

Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression d'être pris pour le dernier des imbéciles ? Pourquoi lui, ami de longue date de Mathew au même titre que le barman, n'était-il pas au courant d'un secret qui apparemment n'en était pas vraiment un, au vu de l'irruption de Scotland Yard au Francis Drake's Den ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur ses questions.

"Le Patron" se jeta sur Abberline qui n'avait rien à lui envier en matière de rapidité, et qui lui décocha un violent coup de tête. Il espérait que c'était un de ces coups mortels qui faisaient descendre l'os du nez vers le cerveau ou mettait la nuque en bouillie. Apparemment ça n'en était pas un: le Boss, se tenant le nez plein de sang d'une main, lui asséna un coup de poing au visage qu'il compléta par une balayette.

"-Maîtrisez les deux autres !" lanca Abberline à ses hommes qui s'étaient précipités pour l'aider. "-Vous en faites pas, j'maîtrise la situation !"

"-Mais, inspecteur...!"

"-Faites c'que j'vous dis !" beugla-t-il en balançant son pied dans le tibia adverse.

Les gendarmes obéirent et se dirigèrent vers les deux autres pour les maintenir en respect. À cause de leur nombre et de l'exiguïté des lieux, ils ne pouvaient pas se servir de leurs armes à feu, et se décidèrent pour le corps-à-corps. Mal leur en prit: pendant la diversion occasionnée par le face-à-face entre "Matthew" et Abberline, le barman s'était faufilé jusqu'à son comptoir d'où il avait tiré une poêle et un couteau.

"-Hey !" s'indigna le pianiste en voyant le barman lui lancer la poêle, "Pourquoi tu te gardes l'arme la plus efficace ? J'peux rien faire avec ce machin !"

"-Sous-estime pas Fifi !" lui répondit le barman en faisant tourner son couteau entre ses doigts. "C'est vraiment une bonne amie dans les combats rapprochés !"

"-C'est facile de dire ça quand on a un couteau de cuisine !" lança le pianiste en assommant un gendarme.

"-Alphonse, c'est mon âme. Pas question de m'en séparer !"

"-Alphonse ?" ricana le pianiste en évitant un coup de crosse. "T'as vraiment nommé tes ustensiles ?!"

"-Tu classes bien tes foutues partoches par couleurs, alors la ramène pas trop. Baisse-toi !"

Les deux complices s'accroupirent juste à temps pour éviter le coup d'un gendarme peu fair-play qui les avait attaqué dans le dos.

"-Quand on se bat, c'est à la loyale." cracha le barman. "Prends ça dans ta gueule."

Ou dans les couilles, en l'occurrence. La chaussure du barman fondit en-dessous de la ceinture, et le déloyal gardien de la paix s'effondra en gémissant à quelques mètres de Matthew et d'Abberline, qui s'affrontaient dans un pugilat si brouillon qu'il était impossible de savoir qu'il était impossible de savoir lequel avait le dessus sur l'autre.

Matthew découvrait l'étrange sensation de se faire posséder. D'habitude, ses personnages sortaient de lui, un par un certes, mais ils avaient un corps propre indépendant du d'une torsion du buste, les parer, riposter, les prendre de plein fouet de temps en temps. Il entendait tout ce que pensait l'autre, mais dans le feu de l'action, ce n'était que des flashs comme :

"Allez, viens, le petit-ouch ! ah le salaud ! Il va déguster le toutou de sa maj-aïe ! bordel, j'vais t'arranger- ahhhr ! à ma façon, t'va voir-aouch ! Tu vas-ouf! pas être beau -ouch ! Voilà, prends ça dans ta gueule !"

Et il lui asséna un formidable uppercut. Sonné, l'inspecteur ferma les yeux une demi-seconde. Une demi-seconde pendant laquelle le Boss avait dégainé un couteau de sa manche. Voyant ce changement d'arme, Abberline eut un sourire carnassier:

"-Tu sors le surin, maintenant ? On passe enfin aux choses sérieuses !" et il dégaina à son tour.

Jack l'éventreur, le sourire en biais, à la fois narquois et menaçant, se carra solidement sur ses deux jambes, manifestement très à l'aise. Il brandit devant lui son surin argenté, fin comme un haricot, effilé du matin même.

"-Tu vas voir gamin. D'abord, je vais te lacérer le torse, et tu vas aimer ça ! Et puis après, après, après, je te traînerai dans un coin sombre, et là, j'te ferai jouir ! Même aux portes de la mort, tu vas crier,et quand tu seras épuisé, je te tuerai. Après ça, tu vas pas être beau, ho non ! Au moins autant amoché que l'autre, là. .. Kelly, c'est ça ! Mary Jane Kelly !"

"-Ne me compare pas à ces filles de joie." siffla Abberline, les dents serrées.

"-Dis, c'est quoi une fille de joie ?"

Abberline releva la tête vers son interlocuteur, et se figea.

Matthew Crest avait rapetissé soudainement. Il se tenait voûté, les pieds en dedans, et ses yeux, de gris métallique, étaient passés à bleus. Un bleu ciel, plein d'étoiles, plein d'innocence à ras bord.

Abberline sentit sa résistance s'amenuiser. S'il était entré dans la police, c'était pour protéger. Faire une Londres meilleure, une Londres sécurisée où les enfants, ses enfants, pourraient jouer, courir, sauter, grandir sans crainte de tomber sur des voleurs ou des assassins. Or, là, ce n'était plus un criminel sanguinaire qu'il avait face à lui. C'était un gamin.

"-Ghâââh !" hurla le gosse en s'apercevant qu'il avait un couteau dans la main. "Mais pourquoi j'ai ce truc-là dans la main ? Et y s' passe quoi, ici ?"

Abberline se reprit. Non, ce n'était pas un gosse, c'était un monstre assoiffé de sang. Le boucher de Whitchappel qui avait assassiné sauvagement cinq prostituées, ne laissant derrière lui que des cadavres méconnaissables tellement qu'ils étaient plein de sang.

"-Arrête de stimuler, connard, et viens te battre !"

"-Heyyyy... Calme-toi, gros. Pose ce couteau, la violence, c'est le fléau de ce monde."

Abberline resta bouche bée. Mais enfin, c'était quoi ce type ? Il stimulait ou ...

 _Ou quoi ?_

Un coup de feu le fit sursauter: Abberline pivota vers le combat entre ses hommes et les deux autres lascars, pour s'apercevoir qu'un abruti avait trouvé le moyen de se servir de son arme à feu et tiré en plein sur la corde qui maintenait l'antique porte-bougie noir de crasse qui veillait depuis le plafond sur la salle du Francis Drake's Dain. Il chuta lourdement au sol dans un fracas assourdissant, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui aveugla ou fit tousser tous ceux qui ne furent pas assommés par son poids: la moitié des policiers restants furent hors d'état de combattre. A travers les larmes qui floutaient sa vision, Abberline put distinguer la forme de Matthew Crest. Il mit sa main en visière, et réalisa que Crest avait de nouveau changé. Encore une fois il se tenait voûté, mais Abberline ne pouvait en distinguer plus. Il tendit l'oreille. Un rire idiot s'éleva dans la salle dévastée.

"-C'est quoi, ce bordel ?" demanda le pianiste, qui l'avait aussi entendu.

"-Rien de très grave." répondit le barman en finissant un gendarme. "Juste le débile qui ramène sa pomme."

"-Quel débile ?"

Abberline, qui entendait aussi la conversation par-dessus le rire idiot qui résonnait à travers la poussière qui commençait à se dissiper, put constater que ce terme de "débile" convenait parfaitement à la nouvelle apparence de Matthew Crest. Un sourire niais lui mangeait la moitié du visage, et les paupières s'abaissaient sur un regard vide et évanescent. Un faciès endormi.

"-T'as dû passer un peu trop de temps dans les fumeries, mec." grommela Abberline.

"-C'est toi qui en as trop pris !" répondit le nouveau venu avec l'air de l'accuser.

"-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! T'es bourré ou tu stimules ?"

Un rire évaporé lui répondit.

"-Peut-être. Mais surtout, fais gaffe: ne suis surtout pas le lapin blanc."

Éberlué, Abberline ouvrit des yeux ronds, alors qu'une nouvelle expression s'imprimait sur son visage. Matthew Crest se tenait voûté -encore !-, mais ses mains s'animaient en des mimiques compliquées. Une voix nasillarde sortit de sa gorge:

"-Eh bien, comme vous le voyez, cher toutou de Scotland Yard, nous sommes dans une situation tordue !"

"-Non, sans blague ?" ironisèrent en choeur Abberline, le barman et le pianiste, qui avaient fini les policiers restants.

"-Ne m'interrompez pas ! vociféra le nouveau personnage en remontant des lunettes imaginaires sur son nez. "Vous avez dû constater que le palais mental de Matthew a une structure extrêmement complexe." (3)

"-Un quoi ?!"

"-Trop long à vous expliquer. Mais je suis une personne extrêmement savante, vous savez. J'ai la Science Infuse. Et chaque autre personnage a un domaine de prédilection."

Abberline, remarquant enfin que Matthew Crest avait baissé sa garde, se jeta sur lui et ni une, ni deux, lui tordit le bras dans le dos.

"-Bien joué." le félicita Matthew de cette nouvelle voix. "Ça empêchera l'autre obsédé sexuel de nuire."

Un air interloqué passa sur le visage des trois autres, mais le personnage ne s'en préoccupa pas.

"-Vous, là, vous avez dû voir que chaque victime de ce fou avait certains... éléments, dirais-je, retirés avec une précision très précise, voire même chirurgicale."

"-C'est un peu dur de passer à côté, en effet." grinca Abberline.

"-Eh, bien, il se trouve que celui qui a fait ça... c'est moi. Du moins en partie."

L'inspecteur se redressa brusquement.

"-C'est toi, Jack l'Éventreur, du coup ?" aboya-t-il. "Enfin, ça change rien. Que ce soit toi ou l'autre fou, le coupable reste Crest."

Il amorça un mouvement pour l'assommer, mais fut stoppé par le barman, qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"-Laisse-le s'expliquer. Ya forcément une raison."

"-S'expliquer !" s'indigna Abberline en se dégageant. "Sur cinq meurtres aussi... abominables ?!"

"-Arrête, le toutou. Il a raison." intervint le pianiste. "Vas-y, accouche." dit-il en s'adressant au nouveau personnage. "Et sois bref."

"-Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai quelques connaissances en médecine... En fait, non, je connais toute la médecine. Mais le Patron est le plus fort de nous tous. Il m'a forcé à découper ses péripatéticiennes à certains endroits très précis.

"-Et t'es en train de dire que les utérus sectionnés, c'était toi en fait ?!" grommela Abberline.

"-Il se servait de mon savoir pour assouvir ses pulsions, oui."

"-C'est carrément dégueulasse ." commenta le pianiste, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus.

Une grimace de douleur déforma le visage de Matthew.

Ce dernier se tenait la tête à deux mains, et alors que l'inspecteur croyait qu'il allait se remettre à hurler, ce fut une voix vibrante de rage qui lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

 _"-Arrêtez !"_

Un simple mot hurlé par Matthew, si fort, si rageur que Abberline, le pianiste et le barman se figèrent d'un coup.

Matthew se tut quelques secondes, haletant, laissant cet ordre lancé avec l'énergie du désespoir flotter dans la salle dévastée du Francis Drake's Den: les mot qu'il prononça par la suite coupèrent le souffle à l'ensemble des spectateurs, le pianiste le premier.

"-Laissez-moi... S'il vous plaît, laissez moi vivre en paix, tranquille, sans vos voix qui bourdonnent en permanence dans mon crâne. Le gamin, le drogué... Et toi, surtout toi, le Boss. Fermez-la... Juste pour quelques heures. J'en peux plus de vous."

Il tenait toujours sa tête dans ses mains, crispées au point que les jointures en devenaient blanches. Des larmes roulaient en abondance sur ses joues, ses mains tremblaient et son front luisait de sueur. Le sang qui coulait de son nez, de sa bouche et de son front ne faisait que le paraître encore plus pâle. Visiblement, chaque mot lui coûtait un effort pénible, voire même surhumain.

"-Qu...quand vous sortiez de moi... Là, là, ça allait. Je pouvais vivre tranquille... pendant que vous partiez faire vos saloperies...vous me faisiez pas chier..."

Son récit était entrecoupé de pauses. Il s'arrêtait pour quelques secondes, reprenait, comme si...

"Comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un." pensa le pianiste, abasourdi.

"-Mais...mais toi, Patron... Pourquoi il a fallu qu'tu fasses ces horreurs à Whitechappel ? ... Elles t'avaient rien demandé, bon sang ! Je m'en fous... que tu veuilles te défouler...C'étaient ... des pauvres filles sorties d'leur Irlande pourrie...qui, qu'ont pas trouvé d'aut' choix qu... Aaahr !"

Mathieu hurla de nouveau et le tonnerre roula au dehors. Visiblement, le Patron n'approuvait pas le discours de son hôte, et le lui faisait savoir par des élancements si violents que même Abberline parut avoir mal pour lui.

"-B...Bah oui, c'est pour ça que je vous ai...que je vous ai tous rentrés -Et toi, la ferme avec tes blagues dégueulasses ! ...y a que toi que ça fait rire ! ...Si je vous rentrerais pas, vous risquiez de... de faire exactement ce qu'a fait le Patron !"

Effaré, le pianiste ouvrit une bouche béante. C'était donc ça, tous ces mystères ? Des voix possédaient Matthew ...? Et elles avaient une volonté propre à chacune ...? Et... elles pouvaient réellement sortir de lui ?  
Tels des démons de l'ancien temps, quatre voix se partageaient le corps d'un pauvre hère qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de vivre avec, soit en cohabitant, soit en les laissant aller à leur guise à ses risques et périls.  
C'était beaucoup trop de fantastique pour son esprit cartésien.

Matthew, d'une voix respirant la folie, continuait son réquisitoire:  
"-Alors...vous allez arrêter...de vous partager mon corps... Mon esprit n'est pas une...saloperie de dépottoi-Ha !"

Les jambes de Matthew le lâchèrent. Il s'écroula au sol et vomit tout ce qu'il put. Abberline voulut s'approcher, mais le hurlement que poussa Matthew le cloua sur place. Il hurla. Il hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge. Il hurla à s'en percer les poumons, tandis qu'au dehors le tonnerre sonnait tambour battant.

"-Nom de dieu..." balbutia Abberline.

Un gémissement sourd lui répondit. Le barman reprit ses esprits et se précipita vers Matthew, qui hurlait toujours à fendre l'âme, et lui asséna la plus grande gifle de sa vie.  
Il le prit par les épaules, et sous l'œil effaré du pianiste et méfiant d'Abberline, Matthew releva vers lui un visage ruisselant de larmes.

"-Matthew, arrête. Tout ça, c'est pas réel. Rien de tout ça l'est. Bats-toi, Matt, tu peux surmonter ça, tu peux, tu dois y arriver. Je sais pourquoi t'as tous ces gens, là, dans ta caboche, j'étais déjà là à l'époque. T'as peur d'être tout seul. Mais t'es pas seul, Matt. T'as des gens, là, qui sont avec toi."

Il se désigna lui-même, puis pointa le doigt dans la direction du pianiste, qui, encore debout, les couvait d'un regard à la fois effaré et plein d'espoir. Puis à la surprise générale, il montra également Abberline. Ce dernier voulut protester:

"-Hey ! Je sui-"

"-Ho, vous, fermez-la." lui lança le pianiste. "Pourquoi vous êtes devenu cogne ? Pour protéger Londres et ses habitants. Vous voyez pas qu'il est forcé par un malfrat ? Un malfrat voleur de caboche, en plus, et ça c'est pas votre terrain. Alors vous laissez faire mon pote et vous ne bougez pas."

Abberline eut un grognement, et le pianiste considéra qu'il avait compris.

Le barman regardait toujours Matthew dans le blanc des yeux.

"-Tu vois, t'es pas tout seul."  
Matthew lui jeta un regard de noyé. Puis une nouvelle migraine lui assaillit le cerveau, sa vue se brouilla de nouveau, et il haletait, il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

 _"Gamin, écoute pas ce couillon et laisse-moi sortir de là. J'ai encore plein de jolis petits culs à défoncer."_  
 _"Ma...Matthew, nous supprime pas.. On a rien fait, nous..."_

 _"Ce serait bêtise innommable que de gâcher tout mon savoir !"_

 _"Hey, gros, fais pas ça. Là, je crois que t'en as vraiment trop pris._

"-Te laisse pas faire !"

À ces mots, il _voit_. Il cligne des paupières, secoue la tête. Puis il ancre son regard dans celui de son ami, et balbutie:

"-Ou...oui, c'est évident. Je...je ne dois pas me laisser faire."

"-Voilà, t'as pigé ! Alors maintenant, tu vas la virer, cette saloperie, cette mauvaiseté. Elle va partir, t'inquiète pas."

Mathew lui sourit aussi, reconnaissant. Le pianiste, écoeuré par cette avalanche de bonheur niais, détourna le regard. Abberline lui, froncait les sourcils.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"-Je dois pas m'laisser faire."

Matthew, d'une voix rauque, venait de lâcher cette phrase. Le couperet était tombé. Ses yeux bleus redevinrent métalliques, et dans un éclair, l'autre se releva brusquement.

"-Et merde !" s'écria le pianiste.

Abberline semblait avoir suivi le même raisonnement: il se jeta sur Matthew, qui se dégagea d'une traction furieuse, et après une courte bagarre l'expédia à terre, et il s'assomma.  
"-Inspecteur !" beugla le pianiste.

"-Dégage !" s'écria le barman. Tu m'gênes, là ! Laisse-moi m'le -humpf !"

Ça bien sûr, c'était sans compter le Patron. D'un coup vicieux, il lui avait retourné son surin et enfoncé dans l'estomac.  
Le barman s'effondra, inerte, du sang lui dégoulinant de partout.  
Sous le regard horrifié du pianiste, le Patron arracha son surin du ventre du barman et lécha la lame, imbibant ses lèvres de sang.

"-Il faut que j'y aille." dit-il.  
Il humecta ses lèvres, dévoilant ses canines pointues, puis un rictus lui déforma le visage. L'espace d'un instant, le pianiste eut l'impression qu'un loup sanguinaire le dévisageait. Comment Matthew, le jeune journaliste ironique et moqueur, son ami, pouvait-il avoir un air si... féroce ? si carnassier ? si ... fou ?

"-J'ai oublié ma cravache à la morgue !" ricana le Patron. (2)

Il tourna les talons vers ce qui restait de la sortie. Ses traces de pas laissaient une traînée de sang épais.  
Le pianiste n'eut pas le temps d'être horrifié. Il arracha Alphonse des mains de son ami à terre qui se vidait de son sang, et se rua sur lui. Le Patron avait rengainé son surin et ne put pas prévoir le coup.

Les deux hommes roulèrent pèle-mêle dans les pavés de la ruelle, sous la pluie glacée qui tombait toujours à grande eau, mais le Patron se leva brutalement et voulut donner un coup de pied au pianiste. Il le manqua. Son adversaire sauta sur ses deux jambes et lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac, pour lui couper la respiration. Et un coup de coude en dessous de la ceinture pour terminer le travail. Il avait la main sûre, le petit pianiste. Beethoven, Handel, ça musclait les poignets, et il avait quelques connaissances dans la bagarre de rue. Mais là, la haine l'embrouilla complètement. Fini, l'effet de surprise: chacun de ses coups ne rencontrait plus que du vide. Son adversaire esquivait, évitait, parait, le sourire narquois. Le pianiste était en rage. Il avait beau frapper, trancher, se fendre, parer, riposter, l'autre malade n'avait pas une égratignure.

"-Who, pose ça, tu risques de t'faire mal." ironisa-t-il en évitant un énième coup.  
"-La ferme !" aboya le pianiste, la voix vibrante de rage. "-Rends-lui sa tête, à Matthew, et cassez-vous, toi et les trois autres !"  
"-C'est tentant." fit mine de reconnaître le Patron. "-Mais là, tu vois, gamin, c'est la première fois que j'l'ai pénétré par là. Et là, j'prends mon pied. D'habitude, je sors, et là, je rentre. Et j'ai bien chaud, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire !" ricana-t-il.  
"-T'arrêtes avec tes blagues, oui ou merde ?!"

L'orage éclairait fortement leur rixe, de façon aléatoire, comme la flamme vacillante d'une bougie. Le vent hurlait comme jamais, faisant trembler les bâtiments désaffectés, et le dragon de l'enseigne du Francis Drake's Den se débattait furieusement au rythme des bourrasques.  
La pluie floutait sa vision, le trempait jusqu'aux os, lui dégoulinait dessus. Il avait froid, si froid.

"Je dois en finir." pensa le pianiste dans un éclair, "sinon ce foutu lascar aura ma peau ."  
Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il désigna un point invisible dans le dos du Patron, et d'un ton scandalisé, s'écria:

"-Oh, regarde là-bas ! Une pute !"  
"-Où ça ?!" demanda le Patron en se retournant, la langue pendante.  
Une bête. Une vraie bête en rut.  
Le pianiste lança le bras en avant.  
Le Patron ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Envahi par une vague de violence irrépressible, le pianiste, un peu halluciné, enfonça son couteau jusqu'à la garde, et tira vers le haut. Il rencontra une résistance élastique, mais il continua, dents serrées, dévoré d'une haine, d'une rage qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Il ne sentait plus le froid de la pluie, pas plus que la morsure du vent qui lui fouettait le visage.  
Seul comptait la chaleur du sang.

Le sang qui se déversait des tripes du Patron. Un truc gluant lui sortit du bide, il écarquilla les yeux, alors que le pianiste reculait de trois pas, haletant, tremblant.  
C'était ça, la rage meurtrière qui avait dévoré Matthew ?  
Le Patron porta la main à son ventre. Il la retira couverte d'un truc poisseux. Il regarda le pianiste d'un œil vide. Ce dernier se tenait en alerte, dents serrées, en sueur. Un sourire déforma son visage.

"-J'ai froid. Si froid, gamin ..." (3)

Le Patron se laissa tomber au sol, déversant ses précieuses tripes sur le pavé luisant de pluie. Ça sortait, ça dégueulait à gros bouillons. C'était quoi, tout ce chaud, là ? Pas ses boyaux, quand même ? C'était ça qui arrivait aux gamines quand elles devenaient des femelles ? Pas très agréable. Il cracha un liquide noir, qui dans la nuit, ressemblait à de l'encre, et un râle étouffé sortit du fond de sa gorge.

 _"-Merci, mec. Merci."_

Mais sa voix n'était plus rauque.  
Le pianiste baissa les yeux vers le visage de Matthew, et quelque chose se brisa en lui, remplaçant la haine qui le dévorait encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

Dans les yeux redevenus ciel brillait une lueur de reconnaissance.

Le pianiste avança de quelques pas, lâchant Alphonse qui retomba sur le pavé trempé de rouge avec un bruit métallique. Sa main droite poissait d'hémoglobine.  
L'odeur du sang mêlée à celle de la pluie qui flottait dans l'air lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Puis une vague de soulagement le submergea tandis qu'il prenait enfin conscience que tout était fini. Un ricanement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, puis il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le pavé avant de craquer en un rire long et douloureux qui résonna longtemps devant la porte défoncée du Francis Drake's Den, à peine couvert par le roulement du tonnerre.

* * *

Le front enfoncé dans ses paumes, courbé sur son bureau, Abberline lâcha un profond soupir, les yeux dans le vague. Éclairé par une bougie, sa barbichette de deux joursn'avait plus de forme précise, et ses yeux étaient cerclés de cernes noirs.

Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas cèder à la fatigue. Dès qu'il fermait l'oeil ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, une douce chaleur l'enveloppait tout entier, doublé d'un sentiment d'apaisement, comme s'il partait pour un autre monde où tous ses problèmes ne seraient plus.

Tous ses membres étaient ankylosés au point que le moindre petit muscle de son visage le faisait souffrir. Et pour cause. Cela faisait deux jours entiers qu'il n'avait pas dormi...

 _Ne pas s'endormir. Ne pas s'endormir. Ne pas s'endormir..._

Il se massa les tempes et attrapa lentement la bouteille de whisky au niveau dangereusement bas pour en remplir son gobelet. Il le vida lentement, à petites gorgées, comme s'il voulait en apprécier chaque millilitre. Une goutte roula le long de son menton. Il l'essuya d'un geste brusque, qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur.  
Sur tous les malfrats, grinches, violeurs, assassins ou escrocs que comptait cette damnée ville, pourquoi était-il tombé sur ce criminel-là ?

Il attrapa à grand-peine une plume et un encrier, et écrivit sur une feuille, d'une main tremblante, au centre:  
JACK L'ÉVENTREUR

Il entoura.

Puis il écrivit en dessous MATTHEW CREST et fit le signe égal entre les deux. Il réfléchit une minute, puis il le raya.

Matthew Crest n'était pas l'Éventreur.

Il fit partir quatre flèches du nom de MATTHEW CREST, et nota pour chacune d'elle "L'enfant" "Le drogué" "Le savant" et, en majuscules, "LE PATRON".  
Il considéra son schéma d'un oeil dubitatif.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas, il était certain.

Il relia d'une flèche JACK L'ÉVENTREUR et LE PATRON, et inscrivit le signe "égal"...  
Non, ça n'allait toujours pas .

"-Chi A est éghal à B et que B est éghal à Ché, alors A est éghal à Ché." marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
Il voulut tremper sa plume dans l'encrier, mais sa main tremblante avait peine à lui obéir, et l'encrier se renversa sur son schéma, le couvrant entièrement d'une énorme tache d'encre noire. Il poussa un juron approprié et se frotta les yeux avec sa main.

Il pouvait toujours classer l'affaire en envoyant un petit rapport de routine à son supérieur, vite fait bien fait, mais quelque chose- quoi ?- le lui interdisait.  
Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux fripés se posèrent sur la feuille trempée. L'encre dégoulinait toujours. Elle allait bientôt atteindre son pantalon si ça continuait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à cirer, après tout ...

La fatigue aidant, il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir quarante ans de moins, et crut presque entendre la voix de son vieux professeur lui hurler dessus pour avoir gâché de l'encre, tâché son pupitre, son pantalon et lui demander d'avancer les doigts, tandis que lui brandissait une règle.

 _"-Nan, monsieur ! J'le ferai plus, c'est promis !"_  
 _"-Plus haut, les doigts, Frederick !"_  
 _"-Promis, m'sieur !"_  
 _"-Plus haut, j'ai dit !"_  
 _"-Vous êtes méchant !"_

Abberline eut un mince sourire ironique.  
Le monde était simple, à cette époque. Il y avait d'un côté les gentils, de l'autre les méchants. Avec toute sa bonne volonté enfantine, le petit Fred essayait de faire pencher la balance du bon côté. Mais avec certaines personnes, c'était purement et simplement impossible. Alors il les classait, sans gaîté de cœur, de l'autre côté. Celui des Méchants.

C'était également dans cette lignée-là qu'il entra dans la police, et non seulement pour suivre les traces de son paternel. Maintenant que le tri entre les gentils et les méchants était fait, il fallait attraper les méchants et les punir. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours fonctionné comme ça, et ça avait toujours bien marché.

"Allez, retour aux bonnes vieilles méthodes..."- grogna-t-il.

Il prit une autre feuille, remplit son encrier avec la bouteille qui traînait sur le bureau, et fit deux colonnes. "Gentils" et "Méchants". Dans la colonne "Méchants", il écrivit "Jack l'Éventreur" et "Matthew Crest". Il raya Matthew Crest, le réécrivit dans la colonne "Gentil." Puis il en fit partir quatre flèches et portant chacune les noms des "facettes".  
Il inscrivit "Patron" dans la colonne "Méchants" sans trop d'hésitation.

Mais où mettre les quatre autres ? Le Savant, le Gamin, le Drogué ?  
En attendant, il inscrivit "Pianiste" et"Barman" dans la bonne colonne.

"-Ça, c'est fait." grommela-t-il.

Puis, ne souhaitant pas s'encombrer avec les autres facettes, il les classa toutes chez les "Gentils", même le Savant, qui avait une part de responsabilité comme il le lui avait avoué...

Non, non, non ! Ça n'allait pas !

Frederick fit rageusement une nouvelle colonne dans laquelle il plaça Matthew Crest. Il baptisa la nouvelle classe "Casse-couilles." et contempla le résultat.  
Il jeta son porte-plume.

"-Merde, merde, merde et re-merde !" ronchonna-t-il. "-Ça t'amuse, hein, le Patron, de m'voir tourner en bourrique ! Ça fait deux jours que je dors pas ! Deux putains de jours !"

Il laissa son visage tomber sur son bureau.

Pourquoi la limite entre les gentils et les méchants n'était-elle pas claire et nette comme une lame de couteau ?

Un grognement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres:

"-C'est tout de même malheureux d'attendre quarante ans pour piger que la vie ne se divise pas en noir et en blanc."

Fred se redressa d'un bond.

Non !

Les gens n'étaient pas noirs ou blancs. Ils étaient gris, gris clair, gris foncés, gris bleu, gris crème, vert-de gris, gris foncé. (4)

Mais Matthew Crest, lui, n'était pas gris.

Chez lui, le noir et le blanc étaient comme l'eau et l'huile, condamnés à ne jamais se mélanger, si bien que si le blanc avait donné plein de nuances, comme le Gamin, le Drogué et le Savant, le noir était devenu Le Patron. Autrement appelé Jack l'Éventreur.

Le gentil s'était dédoublé en méchant.

Il fit une nouvelle colonne "Victimes" dans laquelle il écrivit les noms des prostituées massacrées, Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes et Mary Jane Kelly et n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant d'inscrire le nom: _MATTHEW CREST_

Le gentil, victime du méchant.

Mais aussi simpliste que soit cette logique, personne ne croirait jamais en l'innocence de Matthew Crest.

Fred Abberline s'affala sur son bureau et, l'esprit enfin clair, cèda à la fatigue et sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

"-Pour la dernière fois, Inspecteur, que s'est-il passé ?"

Le Dr. Fullayston posa sa question d'un ton calme et mesuré. Mais ses doigts tambourinaient le bureau de bois, et Abberline entendait son pied qui battait le rythme d'une musique imaginaire. Le docteur se faisait violence pour garder son calme. On pouvait nettement lire sur ses sourcils froncés et broussailleux : "Toi, mon petit gars, tu vas me cracher le morceau ou je vais te coffrer dans mon asile jusqu'à la fin de tes jours."

Abberline non plus n'en menait pas large, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons: il fallait dire que l'ambiance qui régnait à l'asile était des plus sordides...  
Depuis le bureau du Dr. Fullyaston, situé en plein coeur du complexe, -car le personnel et les médecins vivaient dans le même bâtiments que les patients-, on pouvait entendre les hurlements ou les rires hystériques des détenus. Les malheureux étaient régulièrement frappés, enfermés, terrifiés, croupissaient dans des conditions d'hygiènes déplorables. Les saignées étaient fréquentes, sans compter que les médecins allaient jusqu'à faire frôler la mort à leurs malades pour provoquer chez eux un état de choc. C'était à croire qu'on les y plaçait non pour les soigner, mais pour les faire mourir de leur folie le plus lentement possible...

Abberline poussa un soupir avant de répondre:  
"-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, docteur. Matthew Crest était atteint de folie furieuse. Quatre personnages se partageaient son corps, et la plus dangereuse était Jack l'Éventreur. Il a été tué dans un duel au couteau contre le pianiste du Francis Drake's Den."

"-Ça, vous me l'avez déjà raconté." rétorqua le Docteur Fullayston. "Ce que je vous demande, c'est "qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?""

D'un geste du menton, il désignait la cellule qui jouxtait son bureau. Abberline étouffa un soupir en voyant pour la énième fois ce que "ça" désignait.

Le petit pianiste du Francis Drake's Den, à travers les barreaux, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule, tremblant de tous ses membres dans sa camisole, faisait réellement peine à voir.

Depuis une semaine que Scotland Yard lui avait amené ce jeune homme, le Docteur Fullayston se retrouvait en proie au doute.  
Abberline lui avait expliqué il ne savait quelles bêtises, qu'il avait identifié un certain Matthew Crest, jeune journaliste à la plume acerbe, comme étant le boucher qui terrorisait Whitchapel depuis des mois. Ce type ne payait pas de mine, pourtant. Pas très grand, mal rasé, de grands yeux bleus, et un sourire moqueur imprimé en permanance sur le visage.

"-Les cadavres des victimes étaient sauvagement évicérées." avait objecté le chef de Scotland Yard, Arthur Randall. "Pour arriver à transformer une fille en ces tas de charpie ensanglanté, il fallait une force herculéenne. Et quel est le rapport avec le petit pianiste ?"

"-J'y viens, chef." avait répondu Abberline. "Disons que Matthew Crest avait l'esprit...embrumé. Fendu en quatre, pour être plus précis."

"-Comment ça, fendu en quatre ?"

L'inspecteur Abberline avait détourné le regard. Qui pouvait croire à son récit ? Le principal intéressé était mort, le tenancier du bar aussi, ses hommes étaient assommés au moment des faits, et le pianiste ...

Abberline aurait voulu détourner ses pensées du jeune homme recroquevillé et tremblant, mais cela lui était impossible.

"-Matthew Crest était partagé par quatre personnages. Une âme d'enfant, pure et innocente, un type savant, qui sait tout sur tout, un drogué qui parle que pour dire des imbécilités, et un espèce de pervers ultra-violent qui..."

"-Vous pouvez pas nous sortir autre chose que ce tissu de bêtises ? Je sais pas moi, la vérité par exemple ?!"

Abberline avait eu un rire ironique:

"-Si ma version des faits ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours interroger l'autre !"

Le Dr. Fullyaston avait grimacé. Trouvé par Scotland Yard à genoux, les mains en sang, tremblant et ricanant, près du cadavre de Crest, "l'autre" n'avait plus rien du pianiste mélancolique qu'il était à une époque qui semblait lointaine. Pas une minute avait suffi pour qu'il soit identifié comme fou. Le jeune homme avait été transporté à l'asile, mais non pour le soigner: d'après le docteur Fullyaston, docteur en maladies mentales, il était déjà trop tard pour le ramener à la raison.

Quand on lui avait demandé de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu, il réussit à dire que ce jour de tempête, Matthew Crest avait poussé la porte du Francis Drake's Den, qu'il avait commencé à parler de son état mental, puis Scotland Yard avait défoncé la porte, et là ...

"-JE SAIS PAAAS ! JE SAIS PUUUUU ! JE VEUX PAS, LAISSEZ-MOIIIIII... !"

Hystérique, le pianiste tournait sur lui-même, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, se cognant aux murs, se lacérant le visage, se tirant les cheveux, griffant tout ce qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il appellait de tous côtés, criant:

"-Matthew ! L'gosse ! L'drogué ! L'savant, là ! Et toi ! Et toi, le Patron ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Vous M'AVEZ fait quoi, nom de Dieu ?!"

Il se débattait contre ses agresseurs. Des coups incohérents de poings, de pieds, de coudes, qui ne rencontraient que du vide.

"-Tiens-le mieux que ça, bon sang ! Il va m- aouch ! Il m'a crevé un oeil ce con !"

"-T'es marrant, toi ! T'as vu comme il se débat ?!"

Trois hommes furent nécessaires pour le maîtriser, tandis qu'il pleurait, balbutiait des paroles sans queue ni tête, braillait des obscénités. Puis il s'excusait d'un ton geignard, les yeux larmoyants.

"-L'opium, l'opium, j'en ai trop pris ..." balbutiait-il, les yeux vides.

Les infirmiers l'avaient alors saisi à bras le corps, mais le pianiste s'était à nouveau débattu avec une force herculéenne. Il menaça les infirmiers, chuchotant, leur détaillant des tortures savantes.

"-J'vous attache à quatre poteaux avec des cordes, les deux pieds, et les deux bras." disait-il, un rictus fou aux lèvres. "Et après, je prends des planches, et avec, c'est pas vous que je frappe, c'est les cordes tendues."

Puis il ajoutait d'une voix nasillarde, professoral:

"-C'est bien pire, en fait. Les vibrations des cordes se propagent jusqu'aux vaisseaux sanguins du corps, provoquant de minis-hémorragies internes qui explosent petit à petit dans le corps tout entier. Vous voulez pas m'passer un peu d'opium, plutôt? disait-il, la voix éthérée.

"-Vous êtes fou, complètement fou." avait rétorqué le Docteur Fullyaston en prenant des notes sur son petit carnet. "Mais je trouverai la source de votre mal. Je vous soignerai, de gré ou de force ."

 _"-Essaye un peu d' me tuer, doc ..."_ avait-il murmuré en ricanant au médecin qui le dévisageait avec mépris.

Fullyaston n'oublierait jamais ce regard: l'espace d'un instant, il aurait juré que les yeux ambre du jeune homme avaient nettement lui d'un éclat métallique, comme s'ils reflétaient une lame de couteau ensanglantée, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne croyait pas à ces fadaises surnaturelles et d'ignorer le patient qui suppliait, la voix aigüe, les yeux remplis de larmes, qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal.

Au prix de coups de poings, d'éborgnements et de nombreux hématomes, le service de l'asile était enfin parvenu à endormir le nouveau venu à coup de grandes doses de laudanum.

Pour le moment, il était affalé contre le mur, dans un coin de sa cellule, serré dans sa camisole.  
Il dormait, apparemment calmé. Deux jours qu'il n'avait pas hurlé, frappé ou menacé de se tuer. Il pleurait silencieusement, grommelait des phrases à caractère pseudo-scientifique, faisait le geste de fumer de l'opium. Sans doute l'appareil de Heiser (5) qu'on lui avait fait enfiler -de force -y était pour quelque chose, car depuis, il était beaucoup plus silencieux.  
Le personnel de l'asile aurait dû être rassuré, cepandant, quelque chose dérangeait le Docteur Fullyaston, même s'il avait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
Son visage n'avait rien de celui d'un fou malade, abruti, comateux.  
Non, c'était celui d'un fou furieux, malin, retord, calculateur, et son corps tremblait dangereusement, comme s'il cherchait à contenir quelque chose.  
Mais l'ancien pianiste ne se réveilla pas.

 _"Oh, t'en fais pas, gamin."_ fit une voix rauque dans son crâne, et sans s'en apercevoir, le pianiste articula silencieusement ces paroles, " _On va pas faire de vieux os ici. Encore un peu de patience, et tu pourras enfin te secouer ..."_

Le Docteur Fullyaston, à travers les barreaux, vit l'ancien pianiste ricaner dans son sommeil.

Et la cellule capitonnée étouffa le rire rauque du Patron.

* * *

(1) Référence à la Mamie Rhubarbe de l'épisode 64 de SLG.

(2) Référence à l'épisode 1 de la série Sherlock, parce que Benedict a la classe de fouuuuu quand il sort cette phrase *^* (

3) Référence à la fin de Pirates des Caraïbes 1, la dernière phrase de Barbossa avant de lâcher sa pomme. X)

(4) Ceci n'est PAS une référence à cette daube de Cinquantes nuances de Grey.

(5) C'était un appareil qu'on mettait aux fous dans les asiles du XIX siècle pour les empêcher de se masturber. Si, si je vous jure, ce truc existait vraiment. Regardez sur Google Images, ça fait vraiment flipper. O_o

Je vous avais prévenus. C'est HYPER-CHELOU. Alors j'avoue, j'ai fait N'IMPORTE QUOI avec la réalité historique. Ouiiii, je sais, c'est vilain, mais c'est un cas de force majeure. Je brave le passé pour vous *^* Pour le passage où Abberline se casse la cervelle en mode "gentil ou méchant", sachez que j'ai vraiment hésité à le mettre... Il passe un peu pour un con dedans X) mais je VOULAIS qu'il ait un dilemme, et c'était essentiel pour expliquer pourquoi l'affaire de Jack the Ripper n'a jamais été classée. D'ailleurs, juste après l'avoir fini j'ai maté le film From Hell... Et si Jonnhy Depp est TROP BADASS en Abberline et que la reconstitution du Londres de cette époque est exceptionnelle, sachez que j'ai trouvé ce film sans aucun suspense, et même... plutôt niais.

Réponse à la question qui allait avec le challenge. " _En tant qu'auteur, quelles sont tes inspirations du moment ?"_

 _Ben... Disons que comme mes lectures de ces derniers temps ont surtout été des fanfictions, je ne peux que citer le travail de Kalincka, de Celphays et de Clélia Kerlais. TOUTE CETTE ANGST DANS LEURS HISTOIRES O_o Mais à part ça, je peux également vous parler de la série des Nils Hazard de Marie Aude Murail, parce que Nils est aussi classe que Sherlock. Héwai. Ce suspense et cet humour, et ces voyages au confins de la folie ... A propos de folie, j'ajoute que j'ai pas mal regardé Soul Eater, et même si c'est complètement inventé, pas du tout réaliste, je dois avouer que les délires de Stein m'ont pas mal inspiré. Il est tellement badass quand la Folie le dévore ^^ J'AI DES FRISSONS PARTOUT_

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, en tout cas, et n'hésitez pas à reviewver ! X)

A la revoyure !

 **Madou**


End file.
